High Elf
Also known a pure or original elves. Physical description: As History: As Society: As Traditions: As Common names: First/Given name: Last name: *As Racial traits: Attribute score: +1 agility, +1 wisdom Age: As Dietary: High elves are typically omnivoresOmnivore or all eater. They consume bacteria, meat, fungus and plants., however, they do have other dietary types, which can be due to moral, location limitations or inability to consume certain food types. * BeeganBeegans consume honey, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * CarnitarianCarnitarian consume red meat/livestock, poultry, fish/seafood, dairy, eggs, honey. Carnitarian often need to consume the stomachs of animals to get the nutrition missing from their diet. The word is a combination of carni (from carnivore) and tarian. * FruitarianFruitarians consume grains, fruits, nuts and seeds. * Palaeolithic dietPalaeolithic diet, also known as paleo diet, consume poultry, fish/seafood eggs, honey, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * PescatarianPescatarians consume fish/seafood, dairy, eggs, honey, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * PollotarianPollotarians consume poultry, dairy, eggs, honey, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * Pollo-pescatarianPollo-pescatarians consume poultry, fish/seafood, dairy, eggs, honey, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * VeganVegans consume grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. There's also a sub-categories: * Veggans, also known as ovo-vegan, consume eggs, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * VegetarianVegetarians consume dairy, eggs, honey, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. They can also be referred to as lacto-ovo vegetarians. There’s also a few specialised sub-categories: * Lacto vegetarians consume dairy, honey, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * Ovo vegetarians consume eggs, honey, grains, root vegetables, fruits, nuts and seeds. * Flexitarian are vegetarians, but in certain circumstances will eat meats. Typically this is when there are limited options, such as going round someone’s house and being served a meat dish, not wanting to cause problems or seem impolite, they will eat it. Though it is usually poultry or seafoods. Classification: Elvish fae anthropoid Alignment: As Size: Medium, ranging between 160 to 200.7 cm (5'3 to 6'7") tall. Males are typically 6'0", while females are typically 5'8". Speed: 13 metres per turn Senses: Sight: * Feeble bright vision: Triple disadvantage (lowest 4d20) on bright vision checks (wis). * Regular vision: Single roll (1d20) on regular vision checks (wis). * Dim vision: Single roll (1d20) on dim vision checks (wis). * Feeble darkness vision: Triple disadvantage (lowest 4d20) on darkness vision checks (wis). Hearing: Sensitive hearing: They have a single advantage (2d20) on noise checks (wis) when perpendicular, dice - 2 for facing and dice -5 away. Quite has single roll (1d20), loud has double advantage (3d20). Smell: Weak smell: They have a double disadvantage (lowest 3d20) on scent checks (wis) when regular, dice +2 for upwind and dice -2 downwind. Faint has triple disadvantage (lowest 4d20), strong has single disadvantage (lowest 2d20). Racial abilities: Bite: High elves can bite a target, though due to their blunt teeth they rarely pierce flesh. Biting does 1d3 +str# blunt damage. Jump: High elves can jump up to 20 cm +str% high, or half if standing straight before jumping. While they can jump 50 cm +str% long, or half if standing straight before jumping. Kick: High elves can kick a target. Kicking does 1d4 +str# blunt damage. Punch/Slap: When unarmed, high elves can punch or slap a target. Punching or slapping does 1d4 +str# blunt damage. Languages: High elves can typically communicate in Fay, Elvish and Common, but can learn a few other languages. Add an additional for every 5+ int, for example: 5+ int can communicate in Elvish, 8+ int communicates in Elvish and Fay, 12+ int can communicate in all three languages, 20+ int communicates in all three languages +1 other languages, 25+ int can communicate in all three languages +2 other languages. *Common *Fay *Elvish Typical attribute score: A guideline or baseline for high elf characters. It is important to ensure that you include their racial attribute bonus, in this case they have +1 agility and +1 wisdom. Points: (100/115) Endurance (endu), Health: 12/20 (+10%, +1) Mana (ma), Energy, Magic, Stamina: 13/25 (+15%, +1) Agility (agi), Reflexes, Quickness: 12/25 +1 = 13 (+15%, +1) Charisma (cha), Presence, Charm, Social: 12/20 (+10%, +1) Intelligence (int), Intellect, Mind, Knowledge: 13/25 (+15%, +1) Luck, Fate, Chance: 10/20 (+00%, +0) Strength (str), Might: 12/20 (+10%, +1) Wisdom (wis), Spirit, Wits, Psyche, Sense: 16/25 +1 = 17 (+35%, +3) Sub-races: (1) Gnome: Gnomes are the offspring of a elf and dwarf. They have a slightly taller stature then their dwarfen parent, while they have the ears and charm of their elven parent. It is quite common for them to have facial hair, but not all do. Attribute score: +1 Trivia: Category:Races Category:Elf Category:Fae Category:Anthropoid